


Calm Bleeding

by BillCipher666



Series: One Shots and stuff [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: It's an angsty death seance I found on a PIntrest prompt, no more needs to be said
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: One Shots and stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938661
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Calm Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm alive (It's magical) So there's a battle and someone dies. oops!
> 
> Oh, and I can't spell for the life of me, sorry.
> 
> If you want to join our (Zoë_Nightshade_Rules) fanfiction discord sever leave a comment and I'll post the link

The blood flowing from the pale boy had started to soak into the soft black earth. The sky was illuminated by a full moon streaming through the branches overhead. “Stay awake, please just hang one Nico,” Will cried out as he rummaged through his backpack looking for something useful. He found nothing that could quickly heal the large gash on Nicos sied.

“We used all the nectar up Will, stop,” Nico placed his red-stained hands-on Wills shaking ones. 

“No, I have to try something! I’m just a healer, this is what I’m supposed to be good at!” Will cried out in agony, as he went back to searching through the bag only to come back with a small roll of bandages and a drop of Neosporin. Wills breath cry’s filled the surrounding woods. They were both laying in a pile of gold dust that was now covered in a sheet of crimson. It Glittered in the moonlight with a grotesque beauty. Nico places his hands over Wills in an attempt to calm him down.

“I’ll be fine, I get to see my mother again,” he smiled sadly. “My father’s there too,” The son of Hades knew his time is coming to an end. who would have known that a simple question and one attacker would be his end? Nico started to rub circles on his boyfriend’s arms and shushed him. He saw no reason for some for the son of Apollo to spend their last moments together like this. He knew the pain will soon fade and he wasn’t want to be remembered. “You’ll find someone else, besides,” he paused as will give him a wide-eyed look. Children of Hades don’t live happy lives and demigods die young als-“ 

“no!” Will burst out, "I can’t, I won’t lose you!” Tears were streaming down Wills’s face. “Please Nico, don’t leave me.” Nico frowned at Will and with his remaining strength brought up his hands to Wills’s face to brush away the tears with the sleeve of the jacket. 

“Sunshine,” his voice came out soft and weak. “Deep breath’s I’ll be fine.” Will brought a blood-splattered hand up to his face cup the one Nico had already placed there. They sat together as Will continue to silently cry.

“But...” Well didn’t feel Nico’s hand go limp in his or how every living being within the forest was now holding his breath. “I love you.” Well sucked and shaky back and look down at the cowboy. “Nico?” He dropped his hands to Nico’s shoulders and shook him softly “Nico?” panic and Despair chocked him as he lay out a chocked cry. “Nico!” The boy’s sobs filled the still forest as he clung to Nico’s lifeless body.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to tackle smaller amounts of work, like prompts. I'm going to make this into a series of small works in all. my favorite fandoms, so feel free to leave suggestions!
> 
> Also, the works will get longer and some short ones will be sprinkled in. I'm going to change it up to keep eveyone instred.


End file.
